Singing in a group is gaining popularity. This becomes a part of a culture as social activities as one to two participants can perform in front of a group of people to sing their preferred songs. This current means of singing has multiple limitations. First, the number of participants can sing in front of the group is limited. Secondly, language can become a barrier if the singers come from different countries. To participate in such a singing activity, more people from other nationalities should be able to join in, particularly in a multi-cultural environment such as a large international company. For example, certain staff may speak one language while others speak a different language. In such a case, having the different language speakers to join in a single event can be challenge, as the enjoyment will be greatly reduced because of the language barrier. Therefore, methods and systems that can accommodate speakers of different languages to sing at the same time are greatly appreciated. Commonly, in collaboration, multiple singers would generally participate. These singers typically must be physically present at the same time in the same location. However, for those who have prior commitment with studies and work, committing to practice at a single location may be difficult. It is, therefore, desirable to be able to have singers in different places be able to collaborate on a single musical piece, regardless of the native languages of the singers.
Therefore, it is an objective of the disclosed technology to provide fragmented video systems for facilitating real-time collaboration, translation and synchronization of lyrics being sang or spoken by different users of different native languages.